Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a display device, such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display including a thin-film transistor (TFT), is receiving attention since the display device is used in many commercial applications such as a mobile device, a smartphone, a tablet computer, an ultra-slim laptop, a digital camera, a video camera, a portable information terminal, and an ultra-thin television.
An OLED display includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate sealed in order to protect the matrix of OLED pixels from the environment. In this regard, a sealant is coated between the upper and lower substrates and then hardened so as to bond the two substrates. Since organic materials degrade in air and moisture, the life and reliability of the display device can be determined based on the degree of bonding of the substrates by the sealant.